


Perverting the youth

by Ruquas



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked this bar. It was a shame that he could never go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverting the youth

He had always laughed about it. Never took it serious. After all, why should he? His boyfriend is thirty years old. Nothing to worry about. Yeah, they had an age difference. Nothing that didn't already nagged him at night while watched Nick sleeping. But that's okay. Still, he never thought that Nick could seem to be as young as he did now. He didn't even knew how Nick had managed it, he just looked young. Too young. At first, Monroe had felt a little bit giddy, not that he would ever admit it, to see Nick in his torn jeans and his short-sleeved shirt and with his red sneakers. And Nick knew that he liked it, he could see it. Smell it. Still, it was all Nick's fault that this woman now told him how disgusted she was. And she wasn't alone. Her boyfriend just sneered at him. To bad Nick had to go to the toilet.

 

"Seriously, aren't you even a little bit ashamed? This kid is half your age and you're just taking advantage that he wants to explore his sexuality! Just wait until the police gets here! That's rape!", the woman screeched. The other guests were already looking at him as if he was a monster that should get locked away for the greater good. If they only knew how right they were. But he still couldn't believe that anyone would ever believe that Nick was underage.

 

"Lady, listen, I...", he tried again but was cut off by her boyfriend, who just shushed him.

"There are always guys like you, just wanting to get their rocks off, no matter what you're doing to this poor kids psyche."

Monroe sighed and listened to the police cars which were stopping outside the bar. It was quite in here. He had everyones attention by now. He never liked to be in the spotlight.

 

"Hey darling. What's happening?", Nick asked suddenly next to him, looking quite confused. He looked even younger. Maybe like eighteen. He was just so fucked. 

 

The door opened and he heard the people around him whispering. Asking, if they would arrest him. If they had to force him to go to the station. Monroe sighed and closed his eyes. He liked this bar. It was a shame that he could never go back.

 

"Nick! What's happening here?" 

Monroe had never been so happy to hear Sergant Wu.

 

"Don't know, Monroe won't tell me."

 

"Officer! Such a luck you're finally here. We called you", the woman screeched. Secretly, Monroe asked himself, if she would ever get hoarse. He hoped so. "You see, this... pervert is trying to get a minor having sex with him!" 

Nick next to him laughed softly and shook his head. Wu just looked amused.

 

"So, you're hooking up with a minor, Monroe? Who?", Nick asked, still laughing. Monroe just looked at his boyfriend until he realzied, what the screeching woman meant. It was quite funny to see Nick's face going from laughing to utterly shocked.

 

"What?"

Wu just sighed, ignored Nick and looked at the woman.

 

"Ma'am, I don't want to offend you, but did you asked for an ID?" The boyfriend just laughed at shook his head. "That's so typical police. We're serving you a pervert on a silver plate before he can damage this kid even more and you're just trying to defend him."

 

Wu cleared his throat and tried not to laugh. Monroe could see it.

 

"Sir, I understand your worrys and it's great that you're watching out for these kind of things. But I still think my colleague can defend himself quite well against a civilian if he has to do, even if he's looking a bit young."

Now it was the woman's and her boyfriends turn to look shocked. 

 

"Ahm... just for clarification... are you really talking about me?", Nick suddenly asked, his voice a bit higher than usual, still sounding confused.

 

Monroe did his best to cast Nick his best _"You-are-an-idiot"_ look.


End file.
